


heartbeat under these floorboards

by Molebear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Smutless Smut, after arya and gendry have reunited, at least prior to season 8, based off the book rather than the show, but there aren't any specific references to anything so i suppose it would work for either canon, no adjectives, set at some nebulous point in the future, seven sins prompt: wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: "I missed you, y'know," Gendry gasps, as if that fixes anything. "I knew you were still out there, somewhere. I never stopped looking."A glimpse of a chance encounter at the Inn at the Crossroads.





	heartbeat under these floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _wrath_

Gendry makes a sound under his breath, hands scrabbling against the sheets, bunching them up in his fists.

"Does it hurt?" it occurs to me to ask as I watch him avoid my gaze. He's gritting his teeth, though he doesn't pull away from my grip.

"Keep going," is all he says and so I lean down to kiss him, biting his lip, trying to draw him inside of me, to consume him, wishing I could clear the cobwebs from my head.

But I'm surrounded by the memories - they're in the room with us like ghosts, watching over my shoulder, whispering things to me, blinding me to anything else. Gendry is panting now, arching below me as I slide against him, my nails digging trenches in his chest.

He cries out again, hips jutting into mine, almost making me forget, just for a second-

But I break off the kiss and stare down at him, looking at the mess I've made -

...and I remember how he abandoned me. I think about the years that followed, _the things I had to do survive_. Each heartbeat is like a knife to my chest, the bitterness setting my blood on fire, pushing me to the limits of my control.

"I missed you, y'know," Gendry gasps, as if that fixes anything. "I knew you were still out there, somewhere. I never stopped looking."

Now I'm the one avoiding his gaze. "I don't know who you think I am." I hate the way my voice wavers, I hate the look in his eyes, I hate the way his hands are fluttering around me, like I might break if they alight anywhere. Swatting his touch away, I press my forehead to his, wondering if he can feel the fury that stirs there, the hatred that poisons my blood and leads me further away from who I used to be. "I'm no one."

His fingers seek purchase in my hair, trying to coax me to look at him, trying to make me _feel_. "Arya."

I hate him.

"Arya-"

"Shut up," I hiss, hating the _reverence_ I can feel in his touch as he wipes the wetness from my face, hating that he refuses to hurt me back.

I invade his space again, teeth nipping against his lips, his cheek, his chin. I bite his neck until I can taste blood.

His only response is to groan, the noise filling the room, and I wonder if the innkeep has the sense to stay away, or if I'll be drawing her blood tonight too.

No one will be getting any sleep tonight if I can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2018 for the marvelous [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/)'s [Seven Sins Smutless Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut/profile) writing challenge. the constraints for this one were 1st person POV and no adjectives.
> 
> the title is taken from fleurie's _there's a ghost_ : "there's a heartbeat under my floorboards, charging me guilty and i don't know what for."


End file.
